


You Didn’t Betray Her

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Kelly helping Kara, Kelly knows Kara is Supergirl, Love, Polyamory, Superdansen, and alex, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: What if Kara did go and get sushi with Alex and Kelly?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [findinemo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/findinemo/gifts).



> This is a gift for a very good friend of mine who was interested in the superdansen dynamic. So I thought, what the heck?

Kara said no to sushi, which surprised Alex, normally Kara would jump at the chance for  free food. Though after the endeavor they had just been through, she wasn’t feeling social. But if she thought that Alex was going to let her be alone tonight, she had another thing coming. 

“Let me try this again, you  are coming to get sushi with us.” 

And if Kara knew one thing, it’s that Alex wouldn’t take no for an answer. 

—————————————————————

The night ended up going a bit smoother than Kara had thought it would. They laughed, made small talk, and of course Kara towered down as much sushi as she possibly could. Kelly made a giant mistake in challenging the reporter to a sushi eating contest, thinking her army stomach could take on a kryptonian one. Alex loved the new blackmail material which was now stored on her phone. 

It felt nice for Kara to take her mind off of things. And she definitely enjoyed the company. While Alex was always there, Kelly had been a welcomed surprise. She feared she would butt heads with the psychiatrist like she had with Maggie, but she actually found her to be very comforting to be around. It might have been a bit cliched given Kelly’s occupation, but she was very easy to talk to and be around. 

—————————————————————

As the night wore on, the three women found themselves in Kara’s apartment, again just making small talk and enjoying each other’s company. But as the conversation flowed, the topic of Lena managed to find its way into said flow. 

Alex thought it was inevitable, and Kelly could see the pure guilt in Kara’s eyes. That’s one of the things Alex loved about Kelly, her immediate desire to help anyone that needed it. And Kara needed it more than anyone. And when the floodgates opened, it all came rushing. Kara couldn’t stop herself from talking about it all, but one part stood out to Kelly in particular. 

“I betrayed her, I betrayed her trust, this is my fault.” 

Kelly had helped abuse victims in the past, and one of the worst kind she had seen were the ones who blamed themselves for their abusers actions. And she’ll be damned if she was going to let Supergirl, her girlfriend’s sister, and one of the bravest women she had ever met believe that nonsense. She could tell Alex wanted to say something, but one glance from Kelly told her that she had this. 

“What you did, it came from a place of love. You were trying to keep her safe, to spare her the pain that came with knowing who you were. Every action that she’s taken, it’s because she made them. The only thing you’ve done is given her an excuse to show who she really is.” Kelly talked more, Kara did listen, and listened, but one thing happened that made Kara break. Only one thing “You didn’t betray her.” When Kelly said those words, Kara completely broke. Tears flowed freely down the kryptonian’s cheek as both Kelly and Alex held on to her tight. As Kara’s sobs grew more and more intense, Kelly could only repeat her words “You didn’t betray her, you didn’t betray her.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings Kelly lunch.

Kelly heard a knock at her door, and there stood the blonde Kryptonian with two bags of Big Belly Burger. Kelly’s mouth practically began to to water at the sight, she missed breakfast and was absolutely starving. 

“Double cheeseburger, no onions” Kelly was impressed that Kara remembered that. They sat on Kelly’s couch in her office and the therapist began scarfing down the beefy goodness that Kara had brought them. 

They had become much closer since the other night when they had talked about Lena. Kara felt very comfortable around her, more willing to open up to the therapist, which may seem a bit redundant, but it still helped tremendously. A small part of her still blamed herself for Lena’s downfall, but Kelly had helped her through so much of it. Now they were becoming closer friends than ever before. Much closer than she had ever been with Maggie. 

Their talks began to grow more and more personal. Kelly would ask Kara about her life on Krypton and about her exploits as Supergirl. Kara asked her about her time in the army and all the embarrassing young James stories she could tell. Though things took a turn for the interesting when Kara asked her a certain question. 

“So when did you realize you liked girls?” Kara didn’t know how that question formed in her head and she especially didn’t know why she blurted it out. Luckily, Kelly didn’t seem to mind. 

“Easy, middle school. Jenny Connely, red hair, freckles, I swear my legs turned to noddles every time I looked at her.” Kara may have sucked some soda down the wrong pipe from laughter at that one “And what about you?” This caught Kara off guard. 

“Huh?” She asked with a fry in her mouth. 

“Well you said that Krypton had no basis of sexuality, soooo....put two and two together.” Kara may have started to blush a bit. But she had to admit, she was good. 

“Thara, my best friend on Krypton. Of course that changed when I thought she died.” Kelly gave her a sympathetic look “But now she’s living on Argo and is married, to a man no less.” Kelly gave her a faux disgusted look. 

“The nerve” which caused both women to break out in laughter. 

“Though to be honest my biggest crush was....” she stopped herself before she realized what she almost let slip. 

“What?” Kelly asked. 

“Um...nothing” Kara tried going for the fries...but she tragically ate them all already. 

“Hey, you can tell me.” Kelly assured the kryptonian. Kara wasn’t so sure at first. But something about Kelly made her feel oddly trustworthy. Not just because she was a therapist or Alex’s girlfriend, but she was so nice, so caring, and more than anything, very understanding as well. Maybe she could trust Kelly with this secret, at least she really hoped she could. 

“It was Alex...” she said softly “My biggest crush was on Alex.” Kelly showed no signs of judgement, so Kara went on “We got off to a rough start in the beginning, when I first got here. But when we got close, she was the greatest person in my life. I never told anyone this, but when I first arrived on Earth, I thought she would become my bond mate, given that I was joining her house. To be honest I was disappointed when Superman told me I would be her sister. But I guess that’s life.” Kara looked Kelly in the eye, and for someone who just heard that her girlfriend’s sister had romantic feelings for her, she looked oddly....sympathetic. 

“I know what that’s like.” Kara definitely looked surprised “To love someone that you’re not supposed to.” It was Kelly who was surprised this time. This was something she had only ever told Alex, not even her own brother knew the truth. But here Kara was, making her want to spill her own secret.... Maybe it was ok to trust her as well. “I was engaged to my sergeant, but we couldn’t be out while serving abroad.” Kara looked nervous. 

“I’m guessing it didn’t end well.” Kelly had to hold back tears. 

“She was killed while on patrol.” Before Kelly knew it, Kara put aside their lunch and wrapped the therapist in her arms. “I’ve never told anyone except Alex, not even James knows.” She said while sniffing, and trying to wipe her tears away. “Oh God, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to burden you like this.” But Kara just held her tighter. 

“Well that’s what family is for, to share burdens. And you’re family now, so burden me whenever you need to.” Kara placed a kiss on Kelly’s forehead, which made the psychiatrist feel oddly comfortable. She felt herself sink deeper into the kryptonian’s strong arms, feeling the comfort in the warmth and closeness that she brought, allowing herself to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly asks Alex a certain question.

Alex was very angry, that much was clear. They had just got back from a game night at Kara’s place, they laughed, drank, played, had a good time, but Kelly noticed something. More specifically, something between Kara and Alex. 

Most others wouldn’t pay attention to the way they acted. Of course they would sit close together, of course they would be on the same team, but Kelly knew better. The looks that Kara gave Alex had a whole new meaning now. Looks of longing, of desire....looks of love. Kara had caught Kelly watching her and tried to cover it up, but it didn’t work. It actually broke Kelly’s heart a bit seeing the reporter now, knowing how she really felt about her foster sister. 

But one thing definitely surprised Kelly, and given the things she’s seen in her life, that was saying something. It was brief and only lasted a moment. Heck, anyone else would have missed it if they weren’t really paying attention. But for just that moment....Alex gave Kara the exact same look. 

—————————————————————

One question, that’s all it took to set Alex off. Everything was going so smoothly too. Alex and Kelly were relaxing in Alex’s apartment, watching tv, cuddled together on the couch. However Kelly couldn’t take her mind off of what she saw. 

Kara had confided in her about her feelings for Alex, and there was no way she would ever betray that. But seeing Alex give Kara that look, it was plaguing her mind. Asking herself what this meant. 

Was Alex really in love with Kara? Was she keeping them apart? Was it only a matter of time before Alex left Kelly for Kara? Normally she was able to keep a cool head under most conditions, and she was on the outside. But her brain was running a million miles per hour. When the tv show they were watching, well Alex was watching, ended, Kelly couldn’t take it anymore. 

She began with subtle stuff. Asking her about her life with Kara, asking about Midvale and they’re time together as teens. And Alex had no problem telling Kelly more or less everything. 

Alex didn’t even notice how time ticked by as she bragged about Kara, praised her, told her everything from high school to present. And the more Alex talked, the more Kelly observed. The way her eyes lit up whenever she talked about one of Kara’s accomplishments. The way the tone of her voice changed when she talked about the happy stuff vs the bad stuff. And her body language at certain points....well you can guess. 

But things began to change when Kelly began asking different types of questions. Alex suddenly didn’t seem as opening as she was previously. Kelly began asking how she felt about Kara’s romantic partners, James and Mon-El not being excluded and about why she avoided Kara so much during her time with Maggie. However, Kelly had one question that wanted...no...needed to ask. 

“Do you have romantic feelings for Kara?” 

To say Alex did not take this question well would be an understatement. Kelly hated herself for making Alex feel this way, but she truly believed it was necessary. She loved Alex so much and the idea of keeping her from true happiness made her feel sick, even if it meant sacrificing her own happiness in the process.

“For God’s sake, she’s my sister!” When Alex said this, Kelly couldn’t help herself. 

“No she isn’t.” Alex looked stunned. 

“Excuse me?” Kelly sighed deeply. 

“Alex, Kara may be your family, but she isn’t your sister. Not really” Alex was about to speak again, but Kelly cut her off “You don’t share blood, you really weren’t raised together, she isn’t even the same species as you.” Kelly emphasized “And it’s ok if you feel this way. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Alex turned her back to Kelly, just taking a moment to get her thoughts together. Kelly stayed silent, letting her girlfriend take the time that she needed. After a moment, Alex had a question for Kelly this time. 

“Why do you want to know if I have feelings for Kara?” Kelly of course expected this question. So she was able to keep her cool demeanor while she put her words together while taking a seat on the couch. 

“Because I saw the way you looked at her tonight. The way you always look at her. You’re not the only who’s good at reading people. You don’t look at her the way a someone would look at their sister. And because all the good in your life has come from Kara. For years you’ve been her rock and her humanity, you’ve been her sister, her best friend, her mentor.....you’ve been her home.” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes “And I couldn’t live with myself if I was the one holding you back from being with the person that you actually love.” Alex’s face changed expression. Where there used to be anger, there was now sadness, but not for herself “And honestly, why wouldn’t you love Kara? I mean she’s Supergirl. She’s the embodiment of hope and happiness, she’s kind, she’s strong, she’s brave, she’s beautiful, and anyone would give anything to be with her. God, even I had a crush on Supergirl.” This earned the first shared laugh between the two of them in a hot minute “I just don’t understand how I could even compete with her.” Alex walked towards the couch and kneeled down in front of Kelly. 

“Kelly, it’s not a competition. You’re the one I’m with, you’re the one that I love.” 

“But you love Kara too, don’t you?” 

There was no anger, no venom, and no spite in her words. Only a woman desperate for the truth. A truth that Alex Danvers couldn’t even hide. Not even from herself. 

“Kelly....” Alex let out a deep breath “yes, you’re right. I have had feelings for Kara.” Kelly tensed “But you don’t have to be afraid. I swear to you, you don’t have to be afraid.” Kelly looked down at her lap, refusing to look Alex in the eye. Alex cupped her face, and brought her lips to the psychiatrist’s “I love you, Kelly Olsen, and I’m not going anywhere. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove that to you.” 

Kelly didn’t want to say anything. She didn’t want to jinks the moment. She pulled the director on top of her and latched her mouth on to hers. Feeling Alex’s entire body pressed on top of hers, it gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of security, but most of all, a sense of hope. But as she felt the heat comfort that her girlfriend gave her, she still felt that nagging voice in the back of her head. Tormenting her, warning her, not leaving her alone. 

_ “You’ll lose her, you can’t compete with Supergirl, it’s only a matter of time......she can’t have you both”  _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little post Crisis angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems short, the next one will be longer, I promise

She saw them die, over and over in her head, she saw them die. She tortured herself with visions of their death for the all the months she was trapped in the vanishing point. Some days, they held each other on the street as the anti matter wave washed over them, other days they made love achieving one last moment of happiness, but other days....they whispered her name, wondering where she was, wanting her there with them. 

The thoughts plagued her mind every waking and sleeping moment she spent with the other paragons and Lex Luthor. She kept it all inside of course, not wanting to burden her own sadness with the others who also just lost everything. But for those horrific months, they were all they had, the only living beings left in the entire multiverse, they had to band together. They had to bring them back. Kara Zor-El would not rest until she saw them again, she didn’t care if it killed her, not if it meant they would live again. 

—————————————————————

It felt like a dream. It didn’t feel real, being on this new hybrid Earth. A new universe combining hers and Earth 1’s. The job wasn’t done, the Anti Monitor wasn’t done just yet. But Kara couldn’t fight him. She couldn’t do anything until she knew. Sure their scans showed that they had made it. But she needed to see them for herself. 

The crowd on the street was immense, but this was where the scanner showed they were. She looked through the masses of confused and frightened people, she tried listening for them, but her senses weren’t focused enough. This was the first time she’d had her powers for a month, but she wouldn’t give up, not when she was this close. Then she heard it. 

She heard a heartbeat. But not just any heartbeat. It was a heartbeat that she new better than anyone’s. It was heartbeat that she head committed to memory, to her heart. And next to the heartbeat was another very familiar one that she had just began to know as well. She followed both heartbeats like a beacon, moving through the people, maybe accidentally shoving a few aside, she was getting closer and closer. 

“Kara?” 

She was frozen, her legs were completely anchored to the ground on which she stood. They were there, the both of them. Alex still wore her tactical gear and Kelly wore the same red sweater and wool jacket that she was wearing the last time she had seen them. It was as if no time had passed for them at all. 

The three of them stood there, staring at one another for a moment. 

Kara’s legs began to move on their own accord. Moving at human speed. The other two woman began moving towards her as well. Moment by moment, Kara’s legs picked up speed, forming from a walk to a run. The other two began running as well. Alex had unintentionally sprinted a tad faster and practically slammed herself into Kara. They both wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other as tight as possible, not daring to let go. 

Kara only let go for a moment. The moment when she saw Kelly standing next to them.  Kelly’s face was swelling with love and relief seeing them hug each other, but it wasn’t enough. It couldn’t be enough until she felt them both. Kara let go of Alex, grabbing a hold of Kelly, who let out a surprised yelp, bringing her into the embrace. 

Ugly tears fell down Kara’s cheeks as she held them both, and they both wrapped their arms around her. For months, she saw them die over and over and over again. Now they were here, they were alive, and they were holding her. Kara actually did it, Alex and Kelly were alive again. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a shocking confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not gonna lie, the actual ending to Crisis being so incredibly different to what I wrote kinda shook up my confidence a little, I wasn’t sure whether I should rewrite my fic or leave it be. Also school has kinda been draining my creativity, so writing the chapter alone was very hard. But I pushed through, and I’ve ultimately decided to leave the story as it is. With one or two minor adjustments. Hope you guys enjoy!

_ “Kara!? Kara, where are you!?”  _

_ “We need you!”  _

_ “Don’t leave us!”  _

_ Kara couldn’t move, all she could do was stare. The anti matter wave was coming, but she couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, she was absolutely powerless as Alex and Kelly disintegrated right before her eyes.  _

—————————————————————

Kara’s eyes shot open, she sat up quickly, breathing hard, her heart racing a mile a minute. She quickly spun around to see that the other two women were still in the bed behind her. 

It had been a few weeks since they defeated the Anti Monitor. Earth 1 had merged with Earth 38, which sadly meant that a few things were now gone. One being her apartment building. Despite the fact that she had helped save the entire multiverse, she was now homeless. 

Alex and Kelly didn’t even hesitate in inviting Kara to stay with them. And things were so hectic on their new hybrid earth that looking for a new apartment wasn’t exactly at the top of Kara’s priority list. At least that’s what she told herself to feel less guilty. It made more sense then the actual reason. No, Kara could’ve found a new place by now if she wanted to. It was the two women sleeping behind her that kept her on the couch of Alex’s apartment. Her recent nightmare was only further evidence. 

She saw their silhouettes in the covers, but she needed more. She needed to see them. She got up from the couch as quietly as she could, wearing only a tank top and sleep shorts, and slowly walked up to their bed. And there they were, sound asleep, so peaceful, so beautiful. 

Kara told them some about the months she spent in the Vanishing Point, but only the most minor details. Kelly tried to help her, to get her to open up. And even though she couldn’t yet, she wanted to, she wanted to tell them everything, she wanted to tell Kelly everything, she made it so easy to talk to. Kelly made everything easier to talk about, from Lena, to her feelings for Alex, to everything. That’s what she loved about Kelly, she was so willing to help a damaged Kryptonian like herself. 

She looked at Alex...the woman she had loved since the moment she had arrived on this planet. From the very second she saw Alex through the window of the Danvers’ house, she had been taken with her. When Kal told her she would become her sister, it broke Kara’s heart, and it’s stayed broken ever since. Alex was her life, her rock, her home, everything except what Kara truly wanted her to be. She wanted everything with her, a home, a family, a proper life together....but everything was different now. Now....now she was no longer the only one to plague the kryptonian with these kinds of thoughts. 

“Kara?” The kryptonian was shook out of her thoughts by a waking Kelly “What is it?” Kelly’s awakening stirred Alex out of her slumber as well. She looked up to see her foster sister standing over her. 

“Kara? Are you ok?” Kara began internally panicking.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She immediately turned and tried to walk back to the couch. 

“Kara” Kara began to hate Kelly now, her stern yet comforting voice made her body stop in its tracks. Almost as if she had no control, she turned back to face the two women who were now sitting up to look at her “Whats wrong?” Kara lowered her head and played with her hands, almost as if she was afraid to face them. 

“...I had a bad dream.” She replied with an almost childlike vulnerability in her voice. Kelly and Alex looked at each other, then back at her. 

“Come here.” Kelly told her, but very softly. Kara obeyed, sitting at the foot of the bed where Alex and Kelly crawled up to sit on both of her sides “Do you wanna talk about it?” Kara honestly wasn’t too sure. The images of them both dying over and over again were nearly too much to bare. But then she took a moment, a moment to see where she was.

Alex was on her left, alive and in person, and definitely not going anywhere any time soon. Alex looked at her with love and concern all rolled into one. Kelly was on her right, softly placing her hand on her back, stroking it carefully and comforting, and also not going anywhere. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was the comfort of them both, maybe she was just tired of keeping everything bottled up, but she couldn’t keep this to herself anymore. It was time she told them the truth. 

She started with her months in the vanishing point. The isolation, the madness she felt from it, the absolute loneliness, despite her fellow paragons. Then.....then she began to talk about the nightmares. The first one was simple, just them standing there, letting the wave take them. Then as time passed, they began to grow more elaborate. Sometimes they would run away, sometimes they would be....making love, and like the one tonight, they would be calling for her, begging her to save them. 

When everything was out in the open, they all just sat there in a moment of silence. It was quite a bit to take in, not just for Alex, but for Kelly as well. Alex knew Kara felt strongly about her, but to know that she had been tortured with visions of her death over and over....she genuinely didn’t know what to say to that. But Kelly wasn’t surprised by this, knowing how Kara genuinely felt about Alex. No what surprised Kelly was that Kara envisioned her too in these dreams. That Kara seemed just as distraught about her dying as well as Alex. Kelly was prepared for many scenarios...but definitely not this one. But what kind of therapist would she be if she didn’t try? 

“Kara...” Kara turned to her “Why do you think that you saw the both of us in your dreams?” Well, half of that question was silly. She knew exactly why Kara saw Alex in her dreams...but why the both of them? Kara definitely looked nervous at admitting the truth, but above all that, she just looked tired. Tired of keeping the truth to herself, of lying to Alex, and unbeknownst to the other woman, lying to Kelly as well. 

“Because.....because I have feelings for the both of you.” They both went semi wide eyed at the declaration, but that didn’t stop the Kryptonian “I’ve always had feelings for you, Alex.” She turned her head towards her foster sister “I’ve been in love with you ever since I saw you from your window. When Clark told me I would be your sister, it broke my heart, because I wanted so much more than that. I wanted to be yours, in every way. I’ve tried not to feel like this, I swear to you, I have, but I can’t. I can’t help what I feel. And I thought that I could finally get over it after you got together with Kelly.” She turned her head the other way, facing the psychiatrist now “You’re so kind, so smart, brave, I thought you would be the perfect match for Alex. I was afraid at first, since me and Maggie never really got along, I thought it might happen with us too. But you’ve been nothing but good to me, to the both of us. You’ve talked to me, you’ve actually listened to our problems, you’ve tried to help me every way you can. You’re so nice, you’re so beautiful, you’ve devoted your life to helping people, you’re just as much a hero as Alex or myself. I started having feelings for you as well before I could even try to stop myself.” Kara let out a shaky breath “I don’t know if what I feel for you is as strong as what I feel for Alex, but it’s definitely there....and losing you over and over again only confirmed it. And I don’t think I can ever make it go away.” 

They sat in silence for a moment after hearing Kara’s entire confession. Kara could feel both fear and relief crashing down on her simultaneously, it was too much to take in all at once and tears starting looking down her eyes. She feared that Alex and Kelly would keep their distance now, but it was the opposite. They both held her even tighter than previously. Both placed their heads on both of her shoulders and let her get all her emotions out. 

After a while, she began to calm down, her crying being replaced by only rugged breathing. Both Alex and Kelly were simultaneously trying to sooth her. Rubbing her back, holding on to her tight, slowly easing her distress. Again, silence overtook the three. No one knew what to do, none of them had even the first idea of what to do next. They just sat in silence as minutes passed, until Alex raised her head off of Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned to face Alex, again, not saying a word.

Alex’s thoughts were racing a mile a minute. For years she carried secret feelings for her foster sister, never thinking that Kara would ever feel the same, let alone be in love with her for all these years. Yet here they were, so close, with mutual feelings of affection. Alex was scared to death of the step she was dangerously close to taking, but when she looked at Kelly, all her girlfriend could do was give a slight nod. When Alex turned her eyes back to Kara, it was like a tidal wave flowed through her of all the past feelings that she had long since abandoned. And those feelings lifted her chin higher, until her lips brushed against Kara’s. 

It was a soft, tentative kiss. But as the seconds passed, it grew more passionate, a passion that been dormant for much too long. Kelly watched them kiss, but not in anger, or jealousy. It puzzled her, actually. She should have felt some sort of bitterness to watching her girlfriend kiss another woman in front of her. But instead, she felt comfort...and an odd sense of relief. When she realized that they both had feelings for each other, she had dreaded this moment, understanding that they would more than likely find their way to each other. But the closeness she felt to them, to the firm grip that Kara had on her hand, which she never let up, it all felt so comforting. 

When the pair separated, Kara nervously turned her head towards Kelly. Suddenly all the comfort vanished and dread had taken its place. Kelly has no plan for this. She never expected for Kara to have feelings for her, not in a millions years. She wasn’t prepared for a situation like this. She didn’t even know if she had feelings for Kara, sure she had a crush on Supergirl, but who didn’t? Yet to have Supergirl herself sit here and tell her that she has genuine romantic feelings for her was almost too much to think about. Yet seeing those crystal blue eyes staring back at her witch such a vulnerability that she had never seen in Kara before, it made her have certain thoughts about the Kryptonian. She thought about how she wanted to make her feel better. She thought about how she would give anything to put that that trademark smile back on her face. She thought about how she wanted to hold her, to protect her, to tell her it was all going to be ok, and to...and to.....Kelly kissed her with much less tentativeness than with Alex. No, she went almost full force in connecting her lips to Kara’s. But not enough to scare the Kryptonian, though it was just enough to give Kara a sense of safeness. To know that what she felt was ok, to know that Kelly was with her too. To know that....her feelings would be returned. 

When Kelly pulled her lips away from Kara, she and Alex encouraged the Kryptonian to scoot back farther on the bed and brought their comforter around Kara. Kelly switched off the lamp on the bedside table next to her and both women snuggled into both the kryptonian’s sides. The time for talking would come later, but at this moment, all three of them just needed to rest, to feel each other, to know that they were all together on this decision. And for the first time in a very long time, Kara had no nightmares. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out guys, but here it is, the final chapter!!!!

It had been three days since they kissed. Three days since they first shared the bed. Three days since Kara admitted she had feelings for Alex and Kelly. And three days since the subject was even brought up. 

They needed to talk about it, they all knew they needed to talk about it. They weren’t stupid, they were scared. They knew that this new development in their relationship could easily implode at a moments notice. None of them knew what to say, and none of them knew how to even begin. 

So for three days, they went about their days as normally as they could, Kara saving the day, Alex running the DEO, and Kelly working more with Obsidian. All three trying to live a normal life on this new Earth Prime. Then they would come home, eat, make small talk, watch a movie or tv show, then go to bed. The only change being Kara now slept in the bed with them. 

—————————————————————

The fire roared through the building. Two women were separated by the flames. One was trying to be lead out by a firefighter as she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“No! I won’t leave her!!!” 

“Jenny, just go!!!” The trapped woman yelled. 

“No! No! Maria!!!!” The woman was carried away by the firefighter. Maria’s vision began to blur as she began coughing violently. If it weren’t for the sudden appearance of a super fast blue blur and a sudden gust of freezing wind, she would have definitely been a goner.

Maria was in an ambulance, sucking down on the oxygen as the paramedics looked her over, Jenny practically surgically attached to her arm. After Kara put out the fire, she decided to visit with the couple, to see if they were ok. But the hero didn’t get much of a chance as another woman came barreling past her and flung herself at the other women. 

“Are you ok?” She wailed at them, they both told her that they were ok. She hurriedly began kissing them both on lips “I love you both, so much.” They both hugged her. 

“We love you too, Mary.” They replied “We love you too.” Mary looked behind to see Supergirl looking at them. 

“Thank you” she said with a face covered in tears. Kara nodded her head and decided to give the trio some alone time. 

—————————————————————

She walked around the city, changing out of her supergirl clothes and back into her civilian outfit. She walked around the apartment building’s neighborhood, just thinking. Thinking about the trio she had encountered earlier. It reminded her so much about how she reacted when she first saw Alex and Kelly after the Crisis. How she flung herself at them, and how she wanted to tell them that she loved them. 

She did love them. She was in love with them both. That thought scared her to no end. Being in love with Alex was one thing, but Kelly too? She hated the idea of putting that kind of pressure on them both, but she couldn’t help how she felt. Alex was her rock, her humanity, her first love. Falling in love with her was almost too easy. But Kelly, Kelly listened to her, she helped her though one of her darkest moments, she helped her believe in herself again. How could Kara not love someone who had done that for her? God, why did feelings always have to be so messy?

—————————————————————

Kara finally got the guts to walk back into the apartment building and made her way up to Alex’s apartment, where she could hear Alex and Kelly talking inside. Kara decided to make her presence known and entered the apartment, both women sported a deer in headlights look, with a slight awkward smile, just like they always had over the last three nights. Yep, it was definitely gonna be another night of not talking and instead pretending everything was just hunky dory. 

They all stared at each other for just a moment, no one saying a word, only staring. Kara had had enough, she was done dancing around this. She loved these women with all her heart and she’ll be damned if she wasn’t going to prove it. All she needed was to say the words. If she could say the words. 

“Kara?” Alex asked “Are you ok?” Kara had zoned out, deep in thought as she thought back to a little while ago, when she saved those women and their girlfriend ran up to them. Kissing them hard, telling them how she loved them. 

Before she could stop herself, she marched over to where the couple stood and practically latched her lips onto Kelly’s. It took the psychiatrist by surprise at first, but then, Kelly found herself kissing back. But not just kissing back, she found herself latching her arms around Kara, practically diving into her mouth tongue first. And when Kara backed away, Kelly’s teeth were attached to her lip. 

Kara reached over for Alex, but the DEO director beat her to it as Alex went in head first, pouring out years worth pent up feelings into Kara’s mouth. Tongue and lip biting were also mixed into the kiss as well. Kara pulled her head away from a panting Alex as she looked at the two women standing before her. 

“I love you.” Suddenly they all stilled as Kara finally said the words. She didn’t direct it at one or the other, both were in her line of vision as she said them. Suddenly, all the tension came crashing down at once as both women lunged themselves at Kara this time. 

They both attacked her with kisses, almost passing her back and forth, not being able to get enough of the Kryptonian. Eventually she nudged both their heads towards each other, making them kiss each other. If this was going to be a proper relationship, it needed to be equal on all sides. 

She felt someone’s hands at the bottom of her shirt, reflexively, she lifted her arms up and the sweater came off of her body. Alex and Kelly’s shirts followed suit. Her hands wandered both of their bodies. Kelly’s soft smooth skin combined with Alex’s rock solid abs was a sensation that turned Kara on in a way that she had never felt her entire life. 

Slowly but surely, Alex and Kelly began leading Kara back towards the bed, one piece of clothing after another leaving a trail behind them. They both pushed Kara back onto the bed with equal looks of hunger in both their eyes. Kara had never felt so amazing as they both took care of her. And all she could do was mutter the same three words, over and over again. 

“I love you....I love you....”

“......we love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! And remember, stay safe, and stay healthy!!!


End file.
